


La Febbre

by Bethesda



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chiunque abbia un qualche legame di parentela con un medico è a conoscenza di quanto essi siano noncuranti della propria salute, pronti ad ignorare qualunque sintomo, battito accelerato o ennesimo colpo di tosse. <br/>Crogiolandosi nella propria conoscenza del male umano si rifiutano spesso di indagare se stessi, come per non ammettere una sconfitta di fronte al loro principale nemico: la malattia.<br/>Ebbene, anche il sottoscritto deve ammettere di rientrare in tale categoria."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Febbre

**Author's Note:**

> Storia creata per PapySanzo89.
> 
> Allego il concetto Febbre nell’800: volevo semplicemente sapere se si usassero o meno i termometri intorno al 1890
> 
> “Il termine 'febbre' era associato a un insieme di sintomi, sensazione di calore, vampate, ritmo cardiaco accelerato o lingua impastata, piuttosto che, come lo intendiamo oggi, a un valore ottenuto utilizzando il termometro, uno strumento di misurazione della temperatura.
> 
> […]La febbre, ovvero un aumento rilevante del normale calore corporeo valutabile al tatto, era nota da tempo: già gli ippocratici conoscevano lo schema ciclico di improvviso aumento e successivo declino della temperatura, tipico dell'infezione malarica. Nel 1800 i medici non utilizzavano ancora i termometri; pur essendo stati inventati alla fine del XVI sec., essi erano ancora grandi e ingombranti, inoltre, non si riconosceva alcuna utilità alla misurazione precisa della febbre. Quando un dottore diagnosticava una 'febbre elevata', ciò poteva generalmente indicare un polso accelerato. Nel 1851 Friedrich Wilhelm F. von Bärensprung pubblicò un trattato sulle temperature rilevate in individui sani e malati, compresi i feti. Nel 1867 Thomas C. Allbutt si convinse dell'importanza di misurare la temperatura e propose un termometro più piccolo e di facile lettura, adatto per l'uso clinico.”

Chiunque abbia un qualche legame di parentela con un medico è a conoscenza di quanto essi siano noncuranti della propria salute, pronti ad ignorare qualunque sintomo, battito accelerato o ennesimo colpo di tosse.  
Crogiolandosi nella propria conoscenza del male umano si rifiutano spesso di indagare se stessi, come per non ammettere una sconfitta di fronte al loro principale nemico: la malattia.  
   
Ebbene, anche il sottoscritto deve ammettere di rientrare in tale categoria.  
   
Fu così che un freddo Febbraio di parecchi anni fa cercai in tutti i modi di celare il mio malessere al mio coinquilino.  
Non pensavo sarebbe stato difficile: avrei passato più tempo possibile in camera da letto, tentando di lasciar passare l’acme di quella che diagnosticai come una febbre passeggera.  
Holmes stava seguendo un caso e sembrava non essere intenzionato a dilungarsi eccessivamente con le spiegazioni: trovavo la cosa un poco irritante, ma allo stesso tempo mi crogiolavo al pensiero di non dover sottostare ad un interrogatorio del mio coinquilino sulla mia condizione fisica.  
   
Dopo pochi giorni mi concessi a stare in salotto: la camera da letto, priva di caminetto, era eccessivamente fredda per potervi passare l’intera giornata, e il divano sembrava la giusta soluzione.  
   
Cercavo di concentrarmi su svariate letture, ignorando più che potevo la mia condizione, ma il continuo dolore alla testa e il raffreddore persistente, unito alla tosse, non aiutavano.  
Fuori nevicava, il camino allungava le ombre del salotto, scaldandolo piacevolmente, e fu così che mi addormentai, spossato.  
   
   
Fu la sensazione di freddo che mi colse all’improvviso a farmi svegliare.  
Aprii gli occhi e non riuscii a vedere niente.  
Mi ci volle qualche istante per capire che avevo la mano di Holmes sulla fronte, ma fu comunque istintivo afferrargli il polso per allontanarla da me.  
   
Aveva ancora indosso il cappotto e una lunga sciarpa ciondolava mollemente dal suo collo, umida a causa della neve.  
   
«Holmes, cosa stai facendo?»  
   
«Dov’è la tua valigetta, Watson?»  
   
Lasciai andare il suo polso e lo osservai stancamente.  
   
«Cosa succede? Non ti senti bene?»  
   
Holmes sollevò un sopracciglio e con un rapido movimento si tolse il cappotto, buttandolo sulla poltrona di vimini.  
   
«Non essere sciocco».  
   
Si allontanò rapidamente, dirigendosi al piano di sopra, verso la mia stanza, per poi comparire nuovamente pochi istanti dopo con la mia valigetta. Ne estrasse il termometro e me lo porse.  
   
   
«Misurati la temperatura».  
   
Lo guardai dritto negli occhi, senza tuttavia tendere la mano verso il termometro.  
   
   
«Holmes», cominciai, cercando di sorridere nonostante la stanchezza e il dolore, «sto bene, posso assicurartelo. Sono solo spossato per via del lavoro».  
   
Il mio coinquilino sbuffò dal naso, lasciandomi intendere quanto poco peso desse alle mie parole.  
   
«Sarà anche vero che sono occupato con un caso, ma non sono così cieco da non rendermi conto che il mio coinquilino non esce di casa da quattro giorni almeno, che si è fatto sostituire in ambulatorio e che soprattutto cerca di evitare il più possibile la mia compagnia».  
   
«Perché dovrei evitarti», domandai stupito.  
   
«È la prima volta che ho la fortuna di incontrarti in salotto. Se non fossi stato tu stesso a presentarti nei nostri luoghi comuni mi sarei sentito costretto a fare un’incursione nella tua stanza questa notte stessa».  
   
«Come se non lo facessi già».  
   
Lo sguardo glaciale che mi lanciò bastò a farmi tacere.  
   
«Ho la decenza di non importunare chi vuole rimanere da solo, ma dal momento che ti ostini a non volerti comportare come un medico competente, curando prima te stesso che gli altri, mi vedo costretto a subentrare».  
   
Mi misi a sedere, lo sguardo verso l’uomo in piedi davanti a me. Cielo, sentivo la testa rimbombare della parole mie e sue.  
   
«Holmes, è ridicolo. Tu sei l’ultima persona che può parlare di cura personale! Basti vedere il tuo comportamento durante un qualunque caso».  
   
«Io spingo il mio corpo al limite per fare al meglio il mio lavoro, mentre tu, Watson, ti comporti come un bambino spaventato da un iniezione, nascondendoti. Ora, dal momento che questo appartamento e la signora Hudson possono vedere un’unica persona alla volta lasciarsi andare, e che il tuo comportamento mi impedisce di adempiere ai miei doveri, mi sento chiamato in causa».  
   
Il suo discorso aveva un qualcosa di egoistico e surreale, ma il dolore alla testa mi impediva di poterlo protrarre a lungo. Cedetti e presi il termometro, tornando a sdraiarmi sul divano, gli occhi chiusi per ignorare la presenza incombente di Holmes su di me.  
Lo sentii presto allontanarsi, ma ero certo di non potermi crogiolare al pensiero che avesse rinunciato a qualunque cosa avesse in mente. Difatti, pochi minuti dopo, lo vidi tornare nella stanza con una bacinella, qualche pezza e la brocca dell’acqua, le maniche della camicia arrotolate sino ai gomiti.  
   
   
Tolsi il termometro e me lo portai all’altezza degli occhi per leggerlo, quando Holmes me lo strappò di mano. Non disse nulla, ma aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo mise nuovamente nella borsa, tornando alla bacinella, che posò accanto a sé, ai piedi del divano. Non dissi nulla finché non mi resi conto di ciò che stava facendo.  
   
«Ti supplico, Holmes--»  
   
«Hai perso il diritto di veto quando hai deciso di comportarti in modo tanto sconsiderato».  
   
«È solo una febbre».  
   
   
Senza dir più nulla, con aria di chi non ammette repliche, Holmes mi posò una pezza bagnata sulla fronte.  
La tentazione di scoppiare a ridere era talmente forte che dovetti sforzarmi per riuscire a trattenermi: non pensavo che mi sarebbe mai capitata l’occasione di vedere Holmes preoccupato per le mie condizioni, parimenti ad una madre per il proprio figlio, né di essere sottoposto alle sue cure.  
Sarebbe stato estremamente comico se lo sguardo del mio amico non fosse stato tanto serio.  
   
Con un'altra pezza umida, l’aria concentrata, cominciò a inumidirmi il collo, le gote ed i polsi senza tuttavia proferir verbo.  
Fu solo dopo svariati istanti, quando ormai mi ero abituato a quel tocco gentile, che lo sentii sibilare un “ _sconsiderato_ ”.  
   
«Non pensi di essere un poco esagerato?»  
   
«Essendo medico dovresti sapere meglio di me quante sono le persone che muoiono per quello che è stato scambiato per un semplice malanno passeggero».  
   
«Non ti fidi delle mie abilità mediche», domandai in modo piccato, costringendolo a smettere di usare la pezzuola.  
   
«Sei tu che te ne fidi troppo ciecamente. Se fossi una persona assennata avresti già chiamato un collega per farti visitare, senza sottovalutare i sintomi; invece sei stato bloccato in casa come un appestato, senza--»  
   
«È una predica?»  
   
«Una semplice constatazione logica, Watson. Da una persona del tuo calibro mi aspettavo un comportamento meno sciocco di fronte ad un malanno».  
   
«Perché dovrei preoccuparmene quando tu stesso puoi prenderti cura di me?»  
   
Inaspettatamente, le gote del detective si tinsero di una gradevole sfumatura rosea.  
   
«Non son qui per farti da balia», affermò Holmes, alzandosi in piedi, come si si fosse accorto solo in quell’istante del suo comportamento.  
   
«Quando ho affermato di voler diventare tuo coinquilino neanche io mi aspettavo di dover rimbeccare le tue malsane abitudini, eppure…»  
   
Ritenni di averlo offeso, perché si allontanò dalla stanza, lungo le scale.  
Avrei voluto seguirlo, ma la fiacchezza che da giorni mi manteneva allettato non mi concedeva tale sforzo. Ammisi a me stesso che Holmes aveva ragione, ma ero sicuro che non se ne sarebbe andato adesso che avevo dimostrato di aver bisogno di lui. Eppure, man mano che i minuti passavano, mi resi conto che forse potevo essermi sbagliato.  
Holmes non tornava, ma non poteva essere uscito: cappotto, giacca e cilindro erano ancora nella stanza.  
Intenzionato ad andare a cercarlo, mi misi nuovamente a sedere, non senza sforzo.  
Fu con mio immenso sollievo che lo vidi rientrare nella stanza, aprendo la porta con la schiena per non rischiare di far cadere ciò che aveva in mano.  
   
Sbattei le palpebre più volte, confuso.  
   
«La signora Hudson si è dimostrata una cuoca eccellente come al solito, anche in un occasione imprevista come questa».  
   
Lo osservai percorrere la stanza con in mano un vassoio, trasportando un piatto fumante.  
   
«Secondo la nostra brava governante questa zuppa dovrebbe farla sentire meglio. Inoltre anche lei conviene che avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi a mangiare un po’ di più in questi giorni, o perlomeno avvisarla di preparare qualcosa di specifico».  
   
Lo fissai con aria incredula: era surreale farsi rimbeccare da Sherlock Holmes, un uomo capace di non mangiare né dormire per giorni, con un passato da amante della cocaina, sempre pronto ad affrontare situazioni estreme a discapito della propria salute.  
   
Lasciai che mi porgesse il piatto sul divano, come se fossi ormai moribondo, senza osare contraddirlo: era uno spettacolo più unico che raro osservarlo comportarsi in tale maniera.  
   
   
Con stupore lo osservai, fra un boccone e l’altro, afferrare la coperta e sedersi accanto al sottoscritto, le lunghe gambe incrociate; la posò sulle gambe di entrambi, appoggiandosi allo schienale ed estraendo dalla tasca interna del panciotto un taccuino.  
   
«Dal momento che sei impossibilitato ad aiutarmi in questa indagine –motivo per cui non ti ho portato con me in questi giorni – tanto vale che ti tenga perlomeno informato».  
   
Senza che dicessi alcunché, cominciò ad espormi i dettagli del caso, consultando i fogli solo per riportare le parole di alcuni testimoni. Non aveva alcun bisogno di farlo, ma lo interpretai come un tentativo di starmi ulteriormente accanto.  
Non riuscii a prestarvi molta attenzione: terminato il pasto caldo, aiutato dalla coperta e dalla presenza di Holmes accanto a me, mi avvicinai ulteriormente a lui, posandovi la testa sulla spalla.  
   
Bastò poco perché mi addormentassi, cullato dal suo basso timbro di voce e dallo scoppiettio del fuoco.  
   
Quando mi risvegliai, poche ore dopo, Holmes era ancora accanto a me, a sua volta addormentato. Aveva lasciato che, nel sonno, posassi la testa sulle sue gambe.  
Mi alzai in piedi, ancora dolorante ed assonnato, svegliandolo.  
Senza dire alcunché lo presi per mano, spingendolo a seguirmi, e lo condussi nella propria camera da letto, insinuandomi con lui fra le fredde coperte e lasciando che riprendesse a parlare, sussurrando, da dove aveva abbandonato il discorso. Un braccio intorno alla vita di lui, l’altro sotto il cuscino, lasciai che mi accompagnasse nuovamente nel mondo dei sogni, mentre avvertivo le labbra di lui lasciarmi pochi baci sulla pelle calda del volto.  
   
 


End file.
